No Need For A Lunar Brother
by JhyarelleDrakon
Summary: RanmaTenchiSailormoon: Both of Ranma's past has come to the surface. He chose to abandon his heritage and close his heart to a future unkwon. However along the way his heart was healed by Mercurial Princess and and earth bound Goddess. This is his story.
1. Chp1: Maybe It’s Best You Leave Me Alone

All Ranma related material belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Vis Video All Pretty Soldier Sailormoon belong to Naoko Tekeuchi, DIC Video, and Cartoon Network

All No Need for Tenchi/Tenchi Muyo material belong to Masaki Kajishima and Pioneer Video

All Street Fighter material belong to Capcom Videogames Inds.

* * *

Chp 1

His breath is the only noise that broke the silence of the Tendo Dojo as Ranma Saotome meditates.

"It's quiet here," he thought, "Unless Ryoga happens to wander in here, but I could always think in here."

Eighteen years he spent in the ways of the art and when it's forced has gone beyond the art. In his grasp were powers mortals can only dream of. However the cost had been too much. His manhood, pride, and most of all, his honor has been sacrificed all for the very power that he wields in his hands. Ranma took a deep breath and quickly exhaled causing the candle's flames near him dance violently.

"What's the point of all of this?" He thought.

"I can help you," came a voice from the deepest shadow of the dojo.

Quickly rising to face the immediate intruder, Ranma was pinned down by some unknown force. The shadow figure took from of a beautiful female of crimson hair and blue eyes that pierced the darkness.

"You wish to be free of this burden, do you not?" She asked.

"YOU! W-what do you want," Ranma demanded.

"Have you forgotten me already…? My Love," she answered.

Ranma fist clenched tightly, his aura flared its blue hue casting the remaining shadows away. What he saw shocked him.

"Forget it. I ain't marrying you or seal'n some deal made by that ass I'm cursed with to be my father, so get the hell away from me." Ranma shouted when he recognized the apparition.

This was his evil side; the one brought out when Happosai used an Amazon incense to bring out his female side. However instead of making him more feminine it separated his good and evil side, which of course Ranma became infatuated with and nearly killed him.

"You certainly have high opinion of yourself. I like that. However the offer I give had no stipulation of your acceptance of it."

In the Tendo house hold the normal Friday evening routine was shattered by a scream of pure pain, followed by a loud explosion that rocked the house to it's very foundation. The entire Tendo clan and one dumb panda hurried to the dojo to see what the commotion was about. What they saw, they will surely never forget. Before them where the proud Tendo Dojo (cough bullshit cough) once stood was now nothing more than a crater. Timbers that once held a structure of the fighting arts now laid to waste strung about at the wounded earth. In that scar lay an unconscious Ranma, most of his clothing burnt off; but the most notable thing is a large black mark on his forehead that looked like a black crescent moon on its points with two blue dots in the center of the crescent moon.

The normal human reaction after the shock and awe should be to check on the young Saotome, but this being the Tendo's the following reaction is considered the norm.

"Waaaaaaaaa! My dojo."

"Oh! My."

"This will cost you Saotome."

"Gwomf wrrr rrrwrrr wrrrrr wwwrrrr!" (My retirement)

"Ranma you pervert what have you done to my inheritance," came from the thigh thicken, built like a brick, stupid as a mule and just as strong girl.

To follow that, she whacks the unconscious youth with the mighty mallet of Perversion sending him right to the coy pond. Flailing out of the pond for fresh air Ranma immediately rushed towards Akane screaming,

"What the hell was that for?"

Seconds ticked by until Nabiki interject a fact that just becoming obvious to every one.

"Saotome, you're still a guy."

This little bit of information took about two seconds for it set in, then Genma-panda rushed to his side flapping a sign.

"You better have a cure for me as well boy."

Ranma continued to stare at his body his only reaction was tears falling from his eyes.

"Ranma! What do you have to say for your self?" Akane demanded.

Ranma remained silent, as ecstatic as he is for his fortune something clicked in his head. He turned to Akane and for the first time looked her in the eyes,

"Listen you obnoxious spoiled brat, this ain't my fault."

"What did you..." as Akane readied her mallet for another swing.

The following scene was also be burnt in the Tendo's memories. Ranma's left eye turned red and he quickly caught the mallet just before striking his head. When the mallet made contact with his hand it disintegrated to ash. Leaving a bewildered Akane and a very surprised Tendo family. Ranma's movement was a blur but it was evident that he struck Akane with an open palm strike sending her towards her father and both of them sprawling on the ground. Mysteriously dumping a kettle of hot water on himself from god knows where, Genma tried to attack his son for his blatant disregard of his fiancé.

"Boy, how c..."

Genma was not able to finish his rant or his attack as a black beam from Ranma's out stretched palm blasted him.

"No more," Ranma said as he calmed himself, his eye retuning to normal. Surveying the chaos and deciding that the damage to the Tendo's and Genma are temporary; he turned towards the house only to be blocked by Nabiki. Kasumi started to tend their father and sister.

"You don't expect to just walk away from this do you Saotome?" Nabiki said as she poked Ranma's chest. Ranma retaliated by grabbing her wrist, pulled her against him close enough for a lover's embrace

"These hands killed a God Nabs. Stuff like that happens when I get upset. Do you wanna see what I'm capable of when I'm royally pissed?" He said as he eased his hold on her.

Nabiki has never heard this from Ranma before, but she does know what his capable of and for the first time in her life she was afraid and some deep part of her subconscious she liked it. She looked at his eyes; its blue depths showed a storm of emotions each trying to gain control suddenly became clear and her hand was released.

"I won't hurt you or Kasumi Nabs," he said, "You two are the only ones next to Mom I consider family." And with that he stepped aside and continued to the house.

Nabiki could only stare at his retreating figure, when Kasumi approached her and placed comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think something died in him today." Nabiki said.

"I believe what ever it was sister, it had died quite some time ago... And he has finally accepted it." Kasumi replied in a manner that was unlike her.

In the Tendo guest room Ranma gathered what little belongings he had and took one final look at what had been his home. No, a home should have some fond memories and treasured moments. This place had too little memories and even fewer moments to be fond of. Only one little bit of business to be dealt with and he could kiss this nightmare good-bye. Ranma tore the lose board near the dresser and took out a wooden box and made his way down stairs to say good-bye. When he got there, Kasumi and Nabiki were waiting for him.

"Can we do nothing to change you mind Ranma-kun?" Kasumi plead, while Nabiki stared at him defiantly.

"Kasumi, I can't, there's something wrong with me. Staying here can't fix it. Something happened in there tonight," he pointed at the remnant of the dojo, "and even though my curse is cured, I can't help but think of what it will cost me this time. I can't let it do anymore damage than it already did. Thank you for all you've done Kasumi."

Ranma wrapped the weeping girl in his arms and it was struggle for them to let go. Ranma turned to Nabiki, she wouldn't face him so he tossed her the box he took from upstairs and she instinctively caught it.

"That's for you and Kasumi only Nabs. There should be enough to rebuild the dojo or to start a new life for the both of you. Please find happiness."

And with that Ranma walked out of the Tendo's life. Nabiki opened the box, its contents made her break out in tears and she fell on her knees. Kasumi rushed to her and looked at the box's contents and was shocked at what she saw. There was enough money to start a new life as Ranma said and several pictures of Ranma, the infamous Ryu and playboy Ken Masters at several Streefighter Competitions. On one of the picture Ranma wrote,

Kas-chan, Nabs

I won't be staying long. Too many things have gone wrong and if I stay, I'll just be prolonging doing something I know I'll regret. I urge you to find what little happiness you can in this life and not to be bound to an empty existence. Kas-chan, open your heart to the Doc he's been in love with you since forever. Your happiness is important too. If not for him I would easily accepted an engagement to you. Nabs, cash ain't gonna keep you warm when neither the night gets cold nor will it comfort you when you feel empty. I see the heart through the ice. Had you been honest with me, you'd be leaving with me to. I'll be renouncing the Saotome name and use my mothers name from now on. If you ever need me for whatever reason, I'll do my best to be there. I... you are my family; my sisters and I love you.

Signed

Ranma Masaki

The letter was dated two months ago. Apparently Ranma foresaw this day to come, yet had not acted to it, until now. The two Tendo sisters hoped that Ranma could find the peace he so hungers for and to one day see the young man that brought a small ray of light in to their lives. As the Tendo doors close for the rest of the night, all that reside within knew that something very special would no longer be there come morning.

Somewhere near Juban prefecture a certain redhead gained consciousness and crawled out crater and looked at her now corporeal body. Her harsh laughter filled the immediate surrounding area. To test her new physical body she launched a punch to wards a brick wall near her, resulting to her satisfactory predictions. The disintegration of what was a brick wall.

"Soon Ranma Saotome, soon. You will incur the wrath of a woman scorned."

Downtown Juban two hours after the incident at the Tendo home Ranma wandered about outside the train station, wondering about where to go to now that he threw away his old life.

"Nope, not gonna go to the old ghoul, U-chan'll defiantly take it the wrong way if I just show up asking for a place to stay. That park bench'll do for the night, but I know that the cops'll never let set camp on the park, not in place like Juban." Ranma thought.

"But what will I tell mom when I show up at her door at this time of night."

He muttered out loud.

"She'd say, welcome home son. I've missed you so." A feminine voice said from behind him.

The following reaction is very normal someone who has been for lack of a better description, has been the prey of who ever has dropped by in Nerima Japan who had dealings with one Genma Saotome. Ranma leapt thirty feet in to the air and latched to one of the many columns of the station. Looking down form where he's perched, doing a rather good impression of Spiderman, Ranma was indeed surprised to see his mother there, kimono and family honor blade in all. Mrs. Saotome smiled at her young son and beckoned him to come down.

"Come now son, we mustn't keep the taxi waiting." She said.

Landing next to her, Ranma just stood there and looked at his mother. Being very unsure of how to break the news to her and even unsure of what the out come of this might be, Ranma hesitated. Facing crazed martial artist, gods, ghost and psychos are far easier to deal with than an upset mother.

"Mo… how…who…?" Was all Ranma could muster just then?

Mrs. Saotome smiled at her son and raised her hand to touch his face, but was a bit thrown back at his reaction. Ranma covered his face with his arms and took a step back. Mrs. Saotome watched horrified as her son quaked in fear of her, she then did the only thing she knew that would assure her son that she loves him. She threw her arms around him, held him tightly and wept.

The drive home was longer than usual and they seem to heading out of town.

"Mom, aren't we going home?"

"No son. Nabiki called me and told me what she could and I would like to hear the rest from you." Nodoka said.

So until they reached their destination, Ranma went over what happened that made him leave the Tendo's.

_Flashback (FPS perspective)_

_I was at the dojo the only place where I can be alone, most of the time. I loose myself in meditation there often. The dojo for the most part was dark; the only light came from a small circle of candles that surrounded me. I enjoyed these very few moments of peace and quiet. I watched the candlelight's dance like fighters doing their katas when I felt a breeze pass by or when I let out a breath._

_This night, things were different; I could feel it in the air. I ponder on my life and ask myself why did this have to happen to me. Suddenly the room turned cold and voice came from nowhere offering a release. I quickly stood up and flared my aura and lit the room. There I saw her… Me. She was the evil within me that was given ethereal form when Happosai used Amazon incense on me that would awaken my feminine side. I became enthralled with her and it nearly killed me._

_I warned her that what ever her intentions were, whether it is with me or not, she will not stay. She laughed and said that the help she offered was not mine to turn down. I tried to lunge at her but she fore saw my move and had pined me down by some unknown force. She quickly crossed the distance between us and brought her fist right through my chest. The pain, it was more than I could take. Ryoga, Saffron, Happosai, and not even the Neko-ken hurt me as much as this. I was getting weaker and she just stood there and grinned at me. When she with drew her hand, she was surprised that she found something within me to hold on to, and let alone take. She was holding some form of crystal._

_I got do something, so I reached within myself for power to defeat her, beyond the Neko-ken and Saffron. Then it happened a power deep within me awakened. (Ranma's right eyes turned an eerie blue glow the left red. A strange symbol began to burn at his forehead and the back of his shirt tore as a white wing emerged from the left side of his shoulder blade; on his right five iridescent wings of light appeared. ) So much power I couldn't hold it and so I let go and I aimed at her and let her have it. After all that the world around me fell in to darkness._

_(At the very same time this happened the following phenomena occurred that no one could explain and warranted further investigation. _

_Within the Gates of Time a green haired guardian spat a mouth full coffee at the Mirror of Time when the image of Neo Tokyo disappeared and replaced with a Lunar test pattern screen. _

_In a trans dimensional space in on some poor boy's closet, a little red headed girl ran around her lab in a panic to retrieve her files and salvage her main compute after a sudden power flux that happened a few hours ago nearly blew up her entire lab up. )_

_Fin Flashback_

Ranma finished his tale and waited his mother's response. He hated to show weakness but he broke down in front of her.

"Mom, I left because I can't take it anymore. The Saotome name has been run to the ground and I can't save it. That bastard Genma keeps burying it before I can barely scratch out." He said.

"Then let the name rot my son." Nodoka said firmly.

Ranma looked at his mother through his tear stricken eyes confused as his mother handed him two old looking scrolls. He hesitated but when his mother smiled at him and nodded her head, he took it. He read both its full contents that stated the contract from Genma and Sound and the Seppuku Pledge. He looked at his mother confused. Nodoka asked the driver to stop and to him to wait for them and offered triple the total bill. Nodoka exited and asked Ranma to follow her, they walked far enough in the woods so the driver would not see them.

Ranma saw his mother drew out the Saotome honor blade. Ranma thought the worst and fell to his knees as he looked at his mother in the eyes. Nodoka did not draw the blade from the scabbard she placed it front of Ranma. He was about to pick it up, when a blue bolt of energy blasted it. To say that Ranma was shocked would be an understatement as he knelt there looking at his mother. She stood there in what looked like a battle kimono in blue, white and black hues and similar markings on her forehead like Ranma's minus the crescent moon; however she had two other markings on her cheeks which looks like a line and an upside-down triangle.

"I said let the name rot my son," Nodoka said, "I've so much to tell you of your true heritage."

"Mom?" Asked with a hint of fear that the Seppuku pledge could not match.

"Listen Ranma; Genma has sullied his name and his name alone. You see, we never really married," Nodoka said with a faint giggle.

"What?"

"Come now my son, you need not worry your self about that fat bastard. We are going to see you grandfather and your cousin to fill you in you heritage."

Nodoka knelt beside her son and took him in her arms and for the first time in his life Ranma never felt so safe and so loved.

"My son, I know your life was never easy you were taken from me against my will. Now I give you your life to live as you see fit."

She took the scrolls that held the Seppuku and marriage pledge in her hand and I a flash of light they disintegrated.

"Come now my son there is much you need to know," Nodoka said as she helped her son up.

They returned to the taxi and continued on their way to wards family.


	2. Chp 2: When Darkness Turns to Light

Hi all

Very sorry for the long update for this fic, but I wanted really make sure that Ra-El, the other fic I am writing got on right foot. Unfortunately it got the point that I had to abandon it because life and few jabs at me got in the way. If you read Ra-El, don't worry I'm still working on it. How ever in that time that I took off I found out few things that I could do to this (No Need for Lunar Brother) fic that made me come back to it. Like I now know who Ranma's parents are and it will most likely up the rating to this fic from T-M as well up up the drama and angst in this fic. Any ways, know that this fic is far from left behind. Hope you guys like it and hope to see you all at Chp 3 "It Ends Tonight" which may answer some of your questions as to what made Ranma really leave besides the whole fighting his evil side thing.

* * *

Chp 2 

Very late one night at the Masaki residence the peaceful slumber of most of the occupants were suddenly disturbed when the doorbell rang. A young man slowly awoke, while his wives could easily sleep through an entire galactic war. The doorbell rung once more and the young man began to get up, or tried to get up. It was hard to do so when two beautiful women pinned down both his arms. One of them a cyan haired beauty felt a slight shift by her comfy pillow and was slowly awakened.

"Tenchi," She said with yawn. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's at the door Ryoko. I'm just going to see who it is," Tenchi replied.

Ryoko wondered who would show up in the middle of the night, when she suddenly felt an unfamiliar power coming from down stairs. Tenchi managed to untangle himself from his wives got up and put on a robe. He was just about leave the room, when Ryoko hovered off the bed and materialized some clothes on her.

"I'm coming with you." She said when landed next to him.

"You don't have to Ryoko."

"I know, I just had this weird feeling that... Aw, hell! I 'm just going with you."

Tenchi sighed and nodded his head, "Fine, let's go before every one wakes up and give me hell for it."

When they got down stairs, they were surprised to see that Yosho had already answered the door. From what they saw over his shoulder, the visitor was a woman with crimson hair and a young man dark haired man in a pigtail. Tenchi quickly recognized the woman as his aunt Nodoka and quickly rushed to his grandfather's side, leaving a somewhat confused Ryoko. After regaining her composure, Ryoko focused her attention to the young man at the door. There was something about him that was just bugged her.

"Father," said the red haired woman said as she bowed. "Please forgive us for intruding at such an hour."

Yosho embraced the woman. "Daughter, it is good to see you home." Releasing his daughter from their embrace, he motioned her and her guest to come in.

Nodoka entered and was greeted by her nephew.

"Glad to see you again Aunty Nodoka." Tenchi bowed. "Please let me take your things to the guest room."

"Thank you Tenchi." She said and gave him a hug. "There is much I need to discuss with your grandfather before turning in."

Nodoka turned to see that Ranma has yet to enter. He just stood there, eyes to the stars.

"Son, you can come in. We are amongst family."

Ranma turned around to face his mother with sad look in his. A lot of things have happened tonight, right now he just didn't feel like introductions were in order. He needed to think and going over his life story ain't gonna help right now.

"Mom I heard you say that you had to talk to your old m...err father. Do you mind if I walk around by the lake." Ranma asked.

"Ranma I..."

"Let the boy wander around for a bit Nodoka." Yosho interrupted. "The boy looks like he has a lot on his mind. The night air might help him clear his thoughts."

Ranma bowed at both Yosho and Nodoka and made his way towards the lake.

"Please don't be too long son." Nodoka called out.

As soon as Ranma was out of sight Yosho lead Nodoka to the living room and asked to take a seat while he made some tea. Yosho returned shortly with some tea and sat across from his daughter. Tenchi followed and took the seat next to his aunt.

"So Nodoka, I take it you wish to discuss about the boy." Yosho began.

"Yes father, please allow me to tell you his tale."

Ranma continued to walk to wards the lake, yet somehow can't shake the feeling that something was a little off about this place ever since they arrived and that someone was watching him. Quickly taking to the air, Ranma began to leap from tree to tree towards the small lake. Landing atop a large tree branch near the water's edge Ranma paused and took a look at the moon. Suddenly Ranma felt as if someone gripped his heart and began to squeeze it real tight and unfamiliar images flashed through his mind. First a tall man with white hair and a black crescent moon on his forehead laughing maniacally, the next a blond young woman in an meatball style hair do with gold crescent moon on her forehead, she was on her knees weeping. The tightness in Ranma's chest increased as the images focused more on the blond young woman crying. Ranma tried to grab on to the tree trunk for support, but completely missed and fell off. Ranma landed with a loud thud in the path of young lady about seventeen in ponytails on late night stroll.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," the young lady screamed at the sight.

Ryoko who was flying over the Masaki residence heard the familiar scream and headed towards its general direction.

After the initial shock sat in the pony-tailed girl went to check on the young man and thankfully he's alive.

"Ummmm! Sir," she said poked his chest.

No response. She then ran to the water's edge and took out a handkerchief and wet it with the lake water, then returned to the young man. She dabbed the cold wet handkerchief on his forehead, which made the young man let out a light groan move his head a bit. Slight breeze came and in front of them appeared a beautiful image of a woman in an equally beautiful regal kimono.

"Tsunami!" the pony-tailed girl called to phantom and was answered by gentle smile.

"Tsunami is he going to be alright he..," the young girl stammered.

"Calm yourself Sasami, he'll be fine. The young man before you is much stronger than he appears," the specter Tsunami said.

"Good. I'm glad that he's alright," Sasami said as she removed the wet handkerchief from his forehead and brushed his hair slightly covering his eyes.

Sasami let out a small gasp as she saw the black crescent moon on his forehead slowly vanish.

"He is quite handsome," Tsunami said with a slight chuckle.

"A… ano…," Sasami said as she turned away blushing.

Slowly the young man came to.

"We'll speak again later Sasami, he needs you right now," Tsunami said.

"More than you'll ever know," she thought as she left them.

"Nnngggh! What hit me," the young man asked.

"You fell," a feminine voice said next to him.

Ranma quickly turned to face the voice by his side and surprise to see a pair of beautiful light violet/pink eyes framed by a very pretty face of young girl.

"Gomenasai, for freak'n you out," Ranma said sheepishly.

"It's all right, I'm just glad that you're not hurt too badly," the girl said with a smile. "Do you think that you could stand?"

Ranma nodded his head as he tried to stand with help from the young lady. Still a little shaky on his feet Ranma turned to thank the girl for her help, when he noticed that her hair was done in a similar manner as the girl that was crying that flashed in his mind. That sharp pain in his heart returned as he clutched his chest.

"What's wrong are you…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Sasami tried to ask, but wound up screaming, because as she saw Ranma clutch his chest and fell forward. She tried to catch him, but wound falling with him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," someone cried.

Ranma's self-preservation and "defend the innocent" drives kicked in when he heard some one screamed with an added spike in ki and power. Despite the pain his body was feeling and notice the he was on top of the girl that helped him earlier. Ranma forced his aching body off the girl.

"Sorry I…"

BOOOOOMMM!

The ground near them buckled then exploded when a red orb of energy hit it. Ranma quickly got up taking the girl with him and leaned her on tree near by shielding her with his body from the flying debris.

"Get yer hands of Sasami you pervert," shouted a voice above them.

Ranma disengaged himself off Sasami and faced his attacker and saw a cyan haired woman hovered above them in what looked like a battle dress.

"What the hell is you problem you psycho," Ranma yelled in a ready battle stance even though he can barely stand. On his forehead appeared a different version of the crescent moon with two spots in at the center. The crescent moon was now a gold color with onyx tips and under his eyes were three lines that looked like claw marks.

"As if you don't know you molester," the cyan haired girl called as launched a huge energy blast at Ranma.

Ranma raised his arms and tired to push back the large sphere of energy. He felt his body start to slide back from the force of the projectile. He turned to the girl and told her to get out of here. She tried to protest, but he assured her he'd be fine and the girl headed towards the Masaki house. Sasami knows that once Ryoko goes off like this someone could really get hurt and only hoped that she could make it to the house in time to get Tenchi to stop Ryoko before she kills that cute boy. Sasami abruptly stopped when that thought crossed her mind, she then shook her head and continued back to the house.

Ranma could no longer hold back the energy sphere and dropped his arms and let the sphere consume him sending him crashing onto a tree behind him in huge explosion that fell several trees near by. Satisfied by the quick victory Ryoko dusted of her hands.

"That'll show that pervert not to mess with me, right Sasami? Sasami," Ryoko looked around for the girl, but couldn't find her.

A loud rumble came from the fallen timbers, before it was blown away by a dark energy. Suddenly a figure shot up form the dust and debris and hovered near Ryoko. His clothes were shredded, but still moderately covered him. His left feathered wing flared out while the five iridescent wings of energy hovered behind his right side. His face bore anger and want of revenge as his left eye glowed an eerie red; the gold crescent moon on his forehead inverted and was now solid onyx color. What surprised Ryoko the most was that this same boy she thought she killed just moments before had light-hawk wings. She knew the type of power light-hawk wings has from what her husband uses, but these light-hawk wings were different. The light-hawk wings Tenchi uses look like blue iridescent bird or dragonfly wings when manifested. The light-hawk wings this boy used looked like it formed one large dragon or bat wing on his right side to oppose the angelic wing on his left. Ryoko also noted the spike in power the boy now emitted rivaled her husband Tenchi's, which meant the boy was now more powerful than her.

"Is that all ya got," winged boy yelled.

"I haven't even begun you freak," Ryoko said as materialized an energy blade and charged the winged boy.

Ranma's left wing wrapped itself around him like a shield as the five iridescent wings transformed into energy arrows and were lunched towards Ryoko. She could barely deflect the power of the projectiles that were headed towards her as the last arrow sent here falling down to Earth. Ryoko recovered before hitting the ground and went to charge Ranma once more.

At the Masaki home:

"The boy has had lead quite a life daughter, while the fault is not yours as why this happened, I still wish that you listened my warning when the child was born and left that pathetic oaf Genma," Yosho said before sipping his tea.

"Forgive me father," Nodoka bow in front Masaki patriarch.

Suddenly Sasami busted through the front door ragged and out of breath.

"Puff… Ryoko…wheeze… gonna kill him….puff… weeze," she tried to say.

"Sasami calm down. Who's killing whom," Nodoka said as she went to the girl.

"Better worry about Ryoko more than that boy," Washu said as walked out of the closet.

"What do you mean Washu," Yosho asked the little red head.

"Remember that little fiasco in my lab with that sudden power flux earlier? Well when I finally got my things together I finally got a lock on that power source and right now it's taking on Ryoko if we don't get there soon she might get hurt," Washu said to every one.

Tenchi was first out the door light-hawk wings and sword out and soaring towards the direction of the explosions.

"Come on Yosho, you don't want to loose one of your grandsons tonight do you," Washu called out, before running after Tenchi.

When Washu, Yosho, Sasami and Nodoka arrived they saw Ranma hovering above the trees holding defeated Ryoko by her throat while Tenchi was trying his best to cleave through the barrier Ranma had around him with his light-hawk sword. Ranma then threw the battered Ryoko at Tenchi. Tenchi caught the girl, but at the force that she was launched at, she wound up taking him with her and crashing into a tree and knocking it down.

"Ranma," Nodoka called out.

Ranma turned towards the voice. Nodoka saw the red glowing eye of her son and gasped. Ranma's face turned from anger to that of fear.

"O…kaa…san…" he barely uttered as he clutched his chest in pain and started to lean forward.

His vision began to blur and could no longer stay conscious, let along stay in the air and began to fall. His left wing fell apart in a stream of feathers as his right dissolved into star dust, both leaving a trail of his decent. Yosho jumped from where he stood with and caught the falling boy and when he landed, he carried the nearly naked boy to Nodoka and placed him down. Nodoka wept as she held on to here son.

"Ranma," she cried as she held on to her son for dear life. "What has he done to you?"

Tenchi approached them carrying Ryoko in his arms.

"Who is he Grandpa," asked as he turned to Yosho.

"He's your cousin Ranma," he answered.

"Nodoka would you mind if I take look at him," Washu asked sincerely.

"Washu-chan what about Ryoko," Nodoka asked.

"Yeah! If he so much as…"

Tenchi was not able to continue as Washu turned to him and gave that glare that meant "shut up or be a guinea weather you like it or not" look. She then tapped the bridge of her nose and a pair of round glasses appeared and looked at Ryoko.

"She'll be fine apparently he took it easy on her," Washu said as she returned her attention to Ranma.

Washu let a gasp as she saw the onyx crescent moon on his forehead vanished.

"No," she thought. "It can't be."


	3. Chp 3: It Ends Tonight pt 1

Hi all

I guess I'll be having the same problems on this fic I do with Ra-El and the others, besides the grammar and punctuations. Fear not readers that actually like the fic I'll still be updating. This is a work of fiction that is why it doesn't follow the canon from which it came from. I like it and some of you do to. I also won't take the mud slung at me lying down. Just like the in other fics I wrote, there are purist out there shooting at me and the actual story, that has yet to even take off. Don't worry I won't go into a rant and chew them out as I got better things to do and as some of you who support the fic I've written advised, "I'm above that." If you like what you're reading, then by all means stick around. This fic is about take on a life of its own like Ra-El did. If ya don't like it, ya ain't got ta read no further. Just click the red "X" on the upper right corner of the window and beat it. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the 3rd chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: It Ends Tonight pt 1 

**Flashback/Dream sequence of the occurrences prior to Ranma's meltdown at the Tendos:**

AN: This (Flashback/Dream Sequence) part is the actual prologue I wrote after the first and second chapter was posted. So I had to rewrite it to what you are currently reading, minus the out of flashback/dream sequence parts with Nodoka and Washu and Washu and Tsunami.

Ranma woke up as usual, air born, but instead of heading towards the Tendo koi pond, he wound up smashing on the tiles that decorated the top of the walls of the Tendo compound. Apparently Genma put a little extra effort in tossing Ranma out the window this particular morning. Ranma shook his head and was about return to the house, when he heard voices coming from the other side of the wall.

"Glad you didn't get lost this morning."

"I only get lost when it doesn't concern you Akane. Any ways I'm glad we stared seeing each other in the mornings."

"I know what you mean, these morning jogs are the only times when my dad and flea bag Genma can't shove Ranma down my throat or school and even there that pervert has his fiancés constantly and shamelessly flaunting themselves at him. Can't complain about your nightly visits though, except you fall asleep too quickly and we don't get to talk as much like we do now a days. Now how about I try to get my friend Sayuri to say that I'm staying over her place tonight and we go do something, how's that sound."

"S…s…sure, that would be great."

Ranma didn't have to peek over the wall, he already knew who the voices belong to as well recognize their ki and he couldn't believe what he heard. He clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"C…can I give you a kiss?"

Ranma's snapped his head up when he heard this and prayed that she declined. He slowly and quietly made his way to the edge of the top of the wall to see what she would do.

"Ryo-kun I thought you'd never ask," Akane said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to await Ryoga's kiss.

Ranma watched in morbid fascination as the two drifted closer and kiss. His chest ached as he rolled onto his back on top of the wall clutching his chest. He gritted his teeth at the pain as he thought of every trial he faced, every time he risked his life, and the life he took in her name. Ranma started to gasp for air as each breath became struggle to take in.

"Akane, would it be too bad for me to say that I'm really glad that you didn't marry Ranma two months ago," Ryoga asked.

Ranma held his breath as the seconds felt like an eternity before she answered.

"Honestly… I only went along with it because dad and Genma held the case of "Spring of Drowned Man" from Ranma. I figured that he'd somehow get the case sometime during the ceremony and call the whole thing off. After he gets cured he'd probably just leave since he said he hated it here so much. I'd rather be married to you than that no good pervert and it doesn't hurt that you have cute and loveable curse. If I got stuck marrying that jerk, then the whole neighborhood would label me as a bisexual. Trust me Ryo-kun I don't swing both ways," Akane said as she suggestively leaned on to him.

"Th…th…that's good to know Akane, we can hold the idea of us getting married off till you're ready and… Wait a minute, that does mean you're ok with my curse," Ryoga said as he looked at her with tears about to fall.

"I happen to think P-chan is very cute."

"She knew," Ranma thought. "She knew all this damned time."

The aching in his chest suddenly stopped and the hand clenched over his heart opened and fell to his side as his head fell back onto tiles on the top of the wall. There were no tears in his eyes or a sign of pain on his face. The spark of life in his eyes flickered before settling into a dull azure, when suddenly he took his first breath in over a minute or two. He then got up and off the wall, then dragged himself back towards to Tendo Home.

On the spot that Ranma once occupied now lay a ghost image of his cursed form. Suddenly her eyes opens and drew breath as a wicked grin adorned her face. She got up and sat crossed legged on the top of the wall facing the cheating couple confident that no on can see her but him. She watched them share a parting kiss as Ryoga headed to the other side of the compound to turn into P-chan and Akane walked through the front gates.

"Thank you, you pathetic useless bitch," the ghost Ranko thought. "At least you've made yourself useful this one time."

Another ghost figure appeared standing by her.

"So you've managed free us," he said.

"It didn't take much, all it took was an ultimate act of betrayal to remind him that even the great Ranma Saotome has a dark side. Now that he's aware of what sleeps within him, all it needs now is a little push to awaken," ghost Ranko said as she stood up next to him.

"Good, once when we acquire a means to the corporeal world we could take our revenge. You do know that should a corporeal vessel be attained, both us will merge to one being," the male ghost said.

"It doesn't matter so long as I destroy Ranma Saotome."

"Good, then I will have my revenge against her. However we will be of no match to either of them once we merge, we must prepare, gather strength and choose our hour to strike. Understand?"

"What ever it takes, he must pay. Are you sure is he capable of the power needed for us to cross the divide."

"He is of me, much like you are of him, though you came about by unconventional means. I know what he is capable of. There lies a sleeping dragon within him; he's yet to know about. It must be awaked in order to ensure our revenge comes to fruition. You may have waited within him to be freed once more to seek revenge, but I have traversed the very boundaries of time, space and existence itself to make sure that this time I will destroy her and all she holds dear."

The two apparitions turned to the pig-tailed youth as he retuned to the Tendo house and followed him.

Ranma reached the front of the Tendo house, where his father in ready combat stance met him.

"C'mon boy. I got to make sure you're not getting soft on me," his father boasted.

Ranma just waked by him. Genma angered at such blatant disrespect grabbed his son's shirt from behind and dragged him back to face him. There was no emotion on Ranma's face as his father continued to berate him.

"Useless boy, how dare skip morning practice," Genma shouted as he threw a punch at his son.

Kasumi opened the sliding doors to the back yard and was about announce that breakfast was ready when she saw Genma punch Ranma hard on jaw sending the young man sprawling onto the ground. Ranma got up and wiped away the blood from his cut lip and face Genma once more.

"Are you done," he asked.

Kasumi looked so shocked to see Ranma's face stripped of any emotion and heard how hollow his voice sounded when he answered his father.

"C'mon boy. If you lack training, how will uphold the Saotome Ryu School or protect your fiancé," Genma shouted to him.

No response, Ranma just stood there.

"I get it boy, you do want that Hibiki boy win over your fi…"

Kasumi never heard Ranma say a word, but read his lips as he uttered "Dark Harbinger" just as he raised his left hand and a black orb came shooting out of it hitting Genma, dragging him across the back yard and creating a hole in the wall at the end. She rushed to the emotionless teen as he lowered his hand and his head.

"I see he does not need to look far for willing sacrifices to wake him." The male ghost said when he saw Ranma blast his old man with negative energy.

"The chaotic star he's born under indeed has been a great catalyst to stir him to awaken. It shouldn't be long." Ghost Ranko replied.

"Ranma," Kasumi called to him as she placed her hands on his shoulder.

At this time Akane came to the dining room and saw the new hole in the wall at the back yard with an unconscious Genma half buried in the rubble.

"For Kami's sake can't you two ever let one day go without destroying any part of my home," Akane asked as she turned to face Ranma.

Kasumi still had her hands on Ranma's shoulders, which in Akane's eyes meant that he was touching her, which was a bad thing.

"Ranma you perverted BAKA! Get your hands of my sister," Akane shouted as she charged him with mallet-sama.

Kasumi saw the incoming attack and tried to get the teen to move, but he didn't. Kasumi was surprised to see Ranma's right hand effortlessly catch the mallet and held it at mid strike. Akane was caught off guard that Ranma would block her normally effective attack and tried to dislodge her mallet from his vise-like grip. Ranma raised his head and look at Kasumi with his dull azure eyes, which made her gasp. Ranma then released the mallet sending Akane to the ground. He then turned to Kasumi bowed and went in to the house and upstairs to the guest room.

Later at the breakfast table every one but Kasumi and Nabiki noticed the Ranma never came back down after this morning's occurrences. Ranma eventually came down dresses in his usual red Chinese silk shirt and black kung fu pants.

"Ranma. You missed breakfast, but I saved a few things for you and packed you and extra bento…" Kasumi couldn't continue as saw Ranma shake his head.

"You probably have Shampoo and Ukyo hand feeding you your lunch today, don't you two timing pervert," Akane accused.

Ranma said nothing as got his backpack, put on his shoes and left the house.

"Wait for me you jerk," called Akane as she chased after him.

Kasumi bit the end of her thumb as tried to forget the defeated look in Ranma's face as declined her offering of any food for school.

**Back in the real world in Washu's lab:**

Adult Washu was waiting by her computer as another barrage of printer paper came out with more details about the boy floating in the tank next to her. Nodoka came in with some tea and offered it to the red headed genius. Nodoka had to maneuver over a few stacks of paper to get to her.

"Washu, you're in your adult form," she said in surprise as she was used to seeing the child like red head around the house.

"Yeah, being in this form doesn't make reading up on your son less depressing," Washu said with sigh.

"Are all these printouts about Ranma," Nodoka asked.

"This is only a third of the whole file," Washu replied as she took a sip of the tea Nodoka offered. "For all intensive purposes Ranma should have died several times over during any one of these so called training exercises."

Nodoka took a small stack of papers from the floor and read about the things that happened to her son. She read about him being tied to a train to for speed and endurance training or be dragged like a ragged doll behind it. Unknowingly ingesting various poisons at near fatal doses by Genma to build up immunities to them and several cases of being thrown off hills and eventually mountains to build up toughness. The one training method that made Nodoka stop reading further were the files that described the process of teaching him the Neko-ken.

"You got to the Neko-ken to," Washu asked.

Nodoka nodded and fell to her knees and she began to cry.

"I couldn't read anything after that to," Washu said she took Nodoka in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I… what kind of mother am I to allow this to happen to her only son."

"It was out of your hands when these occurred, there was nothing you could have done. You never knew where they were and at any given time when you were apart," Washu said as she tired to console Nodoka.

**Back in the flashback/dream sequence:**

"Hey, you jerk! Are you listening? You haven't said a thing to me all day," Akane said to Ranma who was just aimlessly walking on the fence on the way to school. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Suddenly a bicycle bell rang and just as Shampoo's bike was about to hit Ranma, he sidestepped the charging vehicle, stuck out his right arm, clothes lined Shampoo off her bike and sent her crashing in front of Akane.

AN: Don't ask how's it possible to side step while standing on top of a two and half inch wide chain link fence. Anime rules apply. There is no such thing as "the laws of physics" in anime.

Ranma hopped off the fence in front of the two girls, just in time to see Shampoo jump at him for a gloomp shouting, "Airen! You take Shampoo on date yes?"

Ranma caught her and pretty much threw her against he chain-linked fence, shocking both Shampoo and Akane.

"Airen like to play too too hard," Shampoo seductively as she undid the top button of her already cleavage-revealing blouse.

"BACK OFF YOU FREAK"N AMAZON, I DON"T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YA," Ranma yelled so unexpectedly that both Akane and Shampoo were knocked down on their ass.

"You is Shampoo airen…"

"DAMNIT SHAMPOO IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON ME EVER AGAIN I WILL BREAK BOTH YOUR ARMS," Ranma shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU AND YOUR DAMN FAMILY. IF YOU SOMEHOW EVER DRAG ME BACK TO CHINA WITH YOU DRUG, SPELL OR WHATEVER, I'LL BREAK FREE AND I SWEAR TO KAMISAMA I WILL LAY TO WAIST YOU AND THE WHOLE DAMNED VILLAGE FAR WORSE THAN WHAT SAFRON INTENDED TO DO THE FIRST TIME."

Ranma turned and started to walk towards Furinkan, leaving stunned speechless Shampoo. Ghost Ranko and her male ghost companion was standing on the chain link fence and watched the whole exchange between Ranma and the Amazon. Both smiled as the sleeping dragon within Ranma stirs.

Akane finally caught up to Ranma as he entered the gates of the school.

"What the hell was all that Ranma," Akane yelled at Ranma.

"Ain't that what ya want ta hear," Ranma yelled back when he turned to her.

"Well…I…"

"Face me you vile cur. I Tatewaki Kuno shall have the honor of ridding you for Akane Tendo and the "Pig-tailed" girl," Kuno interrupted as he swung his boken in the air and charged Ranma.

Nabiki watched from the third floor window-looking down onto the school ground entrance. Nabiki also noted that Ranma seemed off since this morning, when she ran into him in the upstairs hallway at home. He also never showed up during breakfast, which always meant that some thing was wrong. How ever Nabiki was not prepared to see what happened next during one of Kuno-baby's episodes.

Kuno neared Ranma with a downward swing of his boken. Ranma caught the wooden blade, plucked it out his hands and swung it like baseball bat across Kuno's chest breaking the wooden sword and sending him crashing into one of the gate walls. Kuno raised his right arm and began to stand up.

"I…fight…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Kuno started, but could only scream as Ranma appeared in front of him and skewered his right hand into the concrete wall with the broken piece of his own boken.

"No Kuno, you don't and if I ever see you or any one of your fucking family come at me again; I swear to all that's holy I, will personally drag all of your sorry fucks to the very gates of Hell itself. Now, do you **YIELD**," Ranma punctuated twisting the boken imbedded in his hand.

Kuno let another scream escape as he finally yielded to Ranma. Ranma let the broken boken go and turned to a very shocked and angry Akane looking for anything.

"You…Baka…what the hell did you do that for? Do you know that that will get you suspended or expelled," she screamed at him.

After hearing just enough, Ranma turned and walked towards the school building. The students who watched the whole scene since Ranma and Akane arrived parted like the "Red Sea" when Ranma made his way into the school.

**Back at Washu's lab:**

"Come on, when is file ever gonna stop printing," Washu-kun said in an irritated tone as she stood ankle deep in Ranma's report that was still printing.

Washu walked up to tank holding Ranma and pressed her hand to glass as she read the monitors next to it. Ranma was in REM (Rapid Eye Movement) sleep and in a middle of dream, which showed by the slight erratic pattern in his brain wave activity.

"(Sigh) Ranma. I never thought that meet you this early. I wonder if Tsunami already knows you're here," she said out loud.

"Actually I do Washu," Tsunami said, as she appeared before her in her full corporeal form.

"Yeah I guess nothing goes by unnoticed by you, huh?"

"His early arrival almost did. How is he?"

"He's resting now, however he seems to be fighting against his Juraian powers. As if rejecting it."

"What else have you found out about him, I assume most of these papers scattered about has something to do with him?"

"Wouldn't knowing anything about him be your specialty Tsunami," Washu said with a grin.

"He never talked much about his past. He once told me once that all it did was help him become who he is and that all that mattered was the present and what's to come," Tsunami said with light blush as she remembered when and where that conversation took place.

"Funny, I never pegged him for a philosopher," Washu chuckled.

"No one ever gave him the chance to let them see what he's capable of."

"Are you sure you want to know his current condition? I currently have my best tech correcting most of the damaged done to him by his life."

Tsunami nodded as walked up to the tank and stare at his sleeping face.

"Where do I start," Washu said a she tapped the glass tank and it began to show and x-ray image of Ranma.

"Multiple head traumas by blunt objects, extensive mental, physical abuse, poisoning and malnutrition. He's broken almost every bone in his body multiple times. His ailurophobia causes him to go in a berserk frenzy…"

"That's enough please Washu," Tsunami said as she let go of the tank the held Ranma.

"You know you never did tell me what you see in him sis," Washu asked with a sly grin.

"I plea the Earthling's fifth," Tsunami said with a smile.

"Well at least he's not bad to look at. How ever there is some thing more, something I never thought would ever happen," Washu said when she touched the tank and two pictures of Ranma's sleeping face taken earlier appeared on the glass. One of Ranma with the gold crescent moon with onyx tips and two dots in the center on his forehead and three scratch marks below his eyes and the other with the crescent moon inverted in a solid onyx color.

"(Gasp) It can't be," Tsunami said as she stares at the two images.

"That's exactly what I said when I first saw it and I still don't believe it," Washu answered.

"This does change things, but how I wonder," Tsunami asked.

"I make and fix things remember? That's my gig, the other one makes trouble and you're in between just to make sure nothing like the whole universe blows up happens. This," Washu said as she points at the pictures of Ranma. "However is out of my jurisdiction."

"The people of Jurai have lost all contact with the with any of the Lunar kingdom during the last millennium. Rumors have spread that both the royal family and Lunar Court were destroyed. However the Lunar queen had the power or reincarnation. Should anything happen to Lunar Kingdom, she could send the souls of her descendants and those worthy of the Lunar Court into future and reestablish the Lunar Legacy," Tsunami explained.

"You seem to know a lot about this Lunar Kingdom," Washu said as she touched the tank once more and brought up another screen on the glass tube.

"I sure do, I remember spending a lot time in Serenity's palace. We were quite good friends."

"So that's where you hid when Tokimi and I get into a squabble. This does explain a few things," Washu added as she showed Tsunami the chart on the glass tube.

"What do you mean Washu?"

Washu pointed to the chart on the glass tube and began her explanation.

"Since Ranma here is half Jurai and half human, he houses to sources of power. The blue bar is the bio-kinetic energy that he's capable of producing, storing and absorbing. On this part of Earth it's called ki, energy that has both creative and destructive capabilities, and an energy source that Earthlings very rarely use. Tenchi dabbles a little bit into that, but his output of that power source is about 1.0 in this chart. This means that if Tenchi pushes it, he could power up a 60-watt light bulb. Ranma here has bio-kinetic energy level of 9.0. If he pushes it he could level a mountain the size of Everest here on Earth, power equivalent to that of a new Juraian sapling. The green bar is his recently awakened Juraian power. Tenchi's power level when he first popped his cherry was at 6.73, the equivalent of two thirds the power of fully loaded and powered Juraian warship with a single tree. Ranma broke 7.86 the other day that to me meant that this is not the first time Ranma ever tapped his Juraian powers before. Now here are two other energy sources that my scanners have recently picked up ever since I started to treat the boy. The black and white bars are the levels of unknown positive and negative energies that have lain dormant in him till recently. These new energy signatures fluctuate from time to time, but have recently been more active the more Ranma taps into his Juraian abilities. At their peak both energy signatures have reached 7.80 and their output is starting to rival his Juraian power levels as well. Also, as of late all four-power sources have begun to fluctuate. The recent charts show that the power sources within him are trying to over come the other to become the dominant power source."

Washu then turned around to find Tsunami unconscious on the floor of her lab among the scattered Ranma files. She quickly rushed to her side and took her in her arms.

"Tsunami, get up please," Washu panicked. "Come on. It wasn't that boring, I even used little words this time."

Washu tried to hide her worry with humor and was relieved when Tsunami started to wake up.

"Damnit sis, don't scare me like that," Washu said as she hugged Tsunami.

"What happened," Washu asked as she helped Tsunami on to her feet.

"The future," Tsunami said as she faced Washu.

"What about it?"

"It's…"

TBC

Ja ne' see you on Chp3: It Ends Tonight part 2

* * *

A Taste Of Things Yet To Come

"Destroy it."

"Highnes you can't beserious. You ask me to destory a life. A life partly your own."

"That abomination was never meant to be."

"What of the others?"

"Their memories will erased and none of this, even this conversation never occured. This mistake should never see the light of day."

"Highness I beg you rec..."

"Silence Guardian of Time, this is a royal command. Destroy him."


	4. Chp 4: It Ends Tonight pt 2

**Hi all**

First of all I'm sorry for the mistake on Sasami's hair do in the last chapter and it has been corrected. I'm no expert in hair styles and it was a mistake on my part. About the dual wing thing, am I the only one who sees several pics from both manga and anime of Usagi having wings or any other charater good or bad. I'm calling out the reviewer who said,"I recall nothing in the Sailor Moon series that that had anything at all to do with Angelic or Demonic wings." As why I went with one angel and one demon wing is my reason alone. The cool factor is obiously there, but it plays a major role in th story.

There is a war going on in Ranma as the story progresse and I'll be giving up too much of the story away by going into details. I'm not saying that the Light-hawk wing represents the darkness with in him, not at all. The wings does change acording to the effect needed in the story. Right now the Light-hawk wings and his Juraian powers are being used ofensively, which until recenty Ranma always took care of how much power he puts out when attacking. As of late and his betrayal, he coudn't care less (well except that the part I wrote that he din't kill Ryoko for tinking like Akane) which taps into his dark side and it reflects what kind of appearance the wings produced. Lame but it's the best I could reason it out at 4 in the morning. Most you reader who may have read Ra-el do know what do for a living righ?

Any ways enjoy the show and roll the credits.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: It Ends Tonight pt 2 (Here's Ranma)**

**When last we left Washu and Tsunami:**

"What happened," Washu asked as she helped Tsunami on to her feet.

"The future," Tsunami said as she faced Washu.

"What about it?"

"It's…unclear," Tsunami said sadly.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"I no longer can see the future."

"Yeah, so. I got a time-machine for that," Washu said as she brought up a one of her holo-computers and started to type way.

"So far into tomorrow do you… What the hell," she shouted as several of her computers kept giving her error screens when she tired to interface with the time-machine's chrono-drives. Washu went into a frenzy of button mashing on various panels to try to find out why all her chrono devices were not functioning properly but to no avail.

"Tsunami what the heck just happened," Washu said in panic.

"The future I favor is being rewritten as we speak," Tsunami replied sadly as she once again approached the tank that held Ranma. She gently touched the glass near his face.

"Tsunami, what does that mean, how does this affect us?"

"I no longer see the future sister, therefore I do not know. Much as I know if I will still be standing by his side? You do know that one day Sasami and I will be one? Did you also know that he was the light that made the transition for both us much more easier to bear; but the history of the future is changing. If Ranma harbors a soul from the Lunar Legacy, then there's a chance that…"

"He would wind up being with someone who's also a Lunar reincarnate," Washu said as she went her sister who began to cry by Ranma's side.

"All the memories of him I have, may never come to be."

"Tsunami I…"

"We three sisters are the only constants in the universe Washu. We exist both in and out of time with everything around us constantly changing. I can live with that, but when he came into our lives, everything changed. He made even the simplest of existence a wondrous journey. So I focused on him and events that lead to our union, never knowing this could happen."

"I get, if he's just a normal half-breed then things will be alright since you already know what's going to happen with you and him… Now that a lunar soul is tossed into the equation, the time line you favor has chance of never happening. Why not start over? He's here now and from the look of things he's not going anywhere soon. There still may be a chance that…"

"Lunar souls bonded to a complementary lunar soul, soul mates since the first time they draw breaths."

"Bull!"

"(Gasp!)"

"You don't have to take it lying down sis, just get to know him now and see where it goes. How did you two meet and when did you guys get together any ways," Washu asked enthusiastically, trying to cheer Tsunami up.

"Sasami and he met some time much later and became friends, eventually love blossomed between the two and Sasami wanted to tell him about me and our predicament. He was not at all appalled by it, which was a relief to Sasami as she finally found someone who appreciates her for her. However he was not with out his own troubles. In fact, it was during a direct confrontation with his troubles that lead to the merge between Sasami and me. He was willing to lay his life for us when his troubles tried to separate us. Can you imagine that, a mortal defending us? He did and almost cost him his life. That brought Sasami and me together and when were merged, all of what Sasami feels for him came to me as well. It has been…it would have been a wonderful life, however brief it was."

"Brief?"

"He's still mortal sister. I offered "the choice" to him time and again. He declined every one and thanked me; he expressed no interest in immortality. Returning to Earth for his burial was the longest and most sorrow filled day of my existence."

"Why can't you give Sasami a little nudge towards "wild boy" here then?"

"I've already said too much Washu. I need some time to reflect on this," Tsunami as she vanished.

"Dammit!" Washu yelled as she licked some papers off the floor.

Tsunami has a chance of loosing what maybe the only good thing that came along to her existence, which made the youngest of the three Goddesses very upset.

"Lunar soul or not Ranma please don't make her sad," Washu said as turned to the figure in the tank.

**Back in the flash back/dream sequence:**

The lunch bell rang at Furinkan and the students slowly began to leave the classrooms. Ranma approached Akane who was with her friends.

"Akane do you have a minute," he asked.

"I'm going to have lunch with my friends Ranma," Akane said carelessly.

"Look Akane it important I just want to talk."

"Look you pervert just say what you have to say and leave me alone."

"Akane do you love me?"

"What," Akane said in shock.

Akane friends were surprised to hear this from Ranma.

"How could…"

Akane was cut off when Ranma grabber her by her shoulders leaned in and planted one her. A collective gasp was heard through out the hallways, as passer by and on lookers was the scene before them. The kiss was brief as Ranma pulled back. Akane was speechless, but raised her hand and slapped Ranma. When she found her voice it wasn't pretty or quiet.

"Y…you pervert! You'd do just about anything to make you harem bigger. BAKA, I'm not one of your slutty bimbos. Just leave me alone and die," she said as she ran off.

Ranma stood there and took the brunt of Akane's fury and watched her leave as students started to whisper among them selves to what has just come to pass. Nabiki watched from the other end of the hallway what the happened and followed Akane. Ranma turned and started to walk away, when Ukyo cut him off.

"What the hell was that all about Ranma," she asked.

Ranma ignored her and walked past her, but she wouldn't take this like it was and blocked his path.

"I'm not letting you go till you give me some answers Ranma."

"Leave me alone U-chan please, if you value our friendship just go away," Ranma said in tone that no longer showed his carefree, nonchalant attitude.

"Ran-chan I'm you r fiancé before she even showed up and you were kissing her. I want to know right now who you want?"

"WHY CAN"T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOU R FUCKING HEAD AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. AM I THAT WORTHELSS THAT ALL YOU AND THE OTHERS COULD DO IS FIGHT OVER JUST TO SHOW THE OTHER HOW SPECIAL YOU ARE BY GETTING ME? WELL, I HAD IT. ALL OF YUO CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE. JUST LEAVE THE HELL ALONE," Ranma shouted as he jumped out the fourth floor window and disappeared over the rooftops of Nerima.

Ukyo was knocked down to her knees by what Ranma said. Never did she ever hear such hate come from him and could only come to one conclusion. Akane had something to do with this. Ranma only reacts this way if Akane did something really stupid like blame him for something he didn't do or mistook something innocent as a perverted act in her twisted mind. Ukyo clenched her fist and gritted her teeth and she got up she swore that she would find out what that bitch did to him and make her pay. She left the school ground with one thought in mind.

"Time to pay the piper bitch and this time princess, I'm not holding back."

Ranma reached the Tendo home and was greeted in surprise by the angel of the house.

"Ranma, what are you doing home so early," Kasumi asked as she welcomed him home.

"It's been a real bad day Sumi-chan, I did things that I really shouldn't have," Ranma said as he leaned on the wall and sank down to the floor.

"I'd say Ranma, you really know how to work up crowd. Skewering Kuno was a good opening act," Nabiki said as came downstairs with Akane in tow. "So Ranma, what made you finally kiss Akane for the finale?"

That bit of news did not go unheard too long as the idiot fathers dropped their game of shoji to go on their stupid act. Soun turned on the water works ruining Kasumi's labor of mopping the floors that day and Genma took Ranma in a headlock congratulating the boy for his manly deed.

"Ours school will be joined," both idiots cheered.

"I'll go call the minister, we could have a small ceremony tonight, just private family affair," Soun said excitedly.

"Finally boy, you do your father proud, you mother will be invited as well. I'm sure this wedding will now get rid of that seppuku contract you… err we signed and I can retire and you can carry on the school," Genma said dancing while he still had Ranma in headlock.

Ranma elbowed Genma in the gut, threw him over his shoulder, held his arm an awkward angle and applied more pressure as he stepped on his shoulder blade.

"I'm not marrying that two timing pervert, he humiliated me in front of the whole student body," Akane screamed.

"Who are you call'n a two-timer when you and Ryoga have been seeing each other behind my back for Kami knows how long and knowing he was P-chan all along," Ranma fired back.

"How dare you? Are you spying on me you letch?"

"I ain't have to spy on you, you mule headed bane of food. The whole damned neighborhood can see you two swap spit in front the house."

"Ungrateful boy if had treated your fiancé better, than she wouldn't have to run to another man to comfort her," Genma shouted at his son.

"That's right. Akane I think that it's time you stop this relationship you have with Ryoga. We've let go until Ranma realizes that you are best choice among his fiancés," Soun said to Akane.

Nabiki and Kasumi stood there shocked at what their father just said. Nabiki the most, since she prides herself in being the most informed in the family, could not believe the lengths her father would stoop just to fulfill this marriage contract. Suddenly she saw her future before her and it frightened her. Nabiki then and there lost all faith and respect for father. Kasumi couldn't take it any more her father has proven himself time and again of having as much honor as his friend Genma, but this time placed his own needs over his daughters and fled the scene in tears headed for her room, Nabiki soon followed her to check on her.

"You knew," both Akane and Ranma shouted.

"Of course we know boy, we were counting on you doing the honorable thing and make an honest woman out of her," Genma said.

"We knew convincing Ryoga to secretly date Akane would make you choose wisely son," Sound added.

Ranma all but killed Genma on the spot as he left him battered and bruised and locked himself in the dojo. Akane slapped her father and locked herself in her room.

(AN: The rest in Chapter 1)

**Washu's lab:**

Ranma woke up. Slowly opening his eyes and world was a blur. He noticed the bubbles float by automatically tried to surface when found out that he was inside of tank that filled top to bottom with greenish liquid. He also found out that there were a lot of wires attached all over his body and was thankful that no wires were attached to anything in his boxers. (AN: We all know she'd do it, but work with me here.) He just knew that he had to get out of there and began to pound on the glass. After several chestnut fist attacks, the glass began to crack. Ranma decided to change tactics and cupped his hand to his side and fired his Moko Takabisha at the crack shattering the glass tube and sending him sprawling on to the floor. When he got up he ripped the wires off the glass tube, but were still attached to his body. He looked around his surroundings and from what he gathered; the place looked like a one of those gaijin shows like Far Scape, Star Trek or some sci-fi anime's wet dream come true. Ranma wanted to get of there and started to button mash for the exit, which resulted in… Well you know his luck when it comes to these things, yep just about as lucky as Ketaro Urishima asking a girl out with Naru Narusegawa or Motoko within earshot.

Ranma eventually found the button the opened some sort of door or portal and jumped out of it and landed in what looked like a normal modern living room. Suddenly a door up ahead opened and Nodoka holding stray with tea and snacks and the pony tailed girl he met sometime ago came out. Ranma froze where stood doing a god job of impersonating a wet escaped "Weapon-X" project experiment. What ever Washu did to him certainly has started to take effect as the two women in front of him began to blush. Ranma stood there with a puzzled look on his face and wondered why his mother looked shorter and smaller from his standpoint.

"Ranma," Nodoka said in surprise as dropped the tray and its contents, luckily for her Sasami caught it.

"Mom where…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What the hell happened to my lab?"

* * *

A Taste of Things To Come

"You! We destryoed you."

"Right you are Neo Serenity, but I'm not that easily forgoten or erased."

"We will defeat you once again and will continue to do so to keep our universe safe."

"I didn't come to destroy alone this time Neo Serenity. I brought family just like last time. However this time I'm confident that even you woudn't dare raise you hand him. Isn't that right son."

"Yes father."


	5. Chp 5: Revelations and Repercussions pt1

**Hi All**

This is just a filler plot point chapter for you guys to munch on till I finish the second part of this chapter sometime this week. Things are getting a little more hectic than usual with the wedding planing and all. That and I really want to finish Ra-El Book 1 so I can get to the reall fun stuff. Basically I really want to get writting on Crisis of Infinit Ranmas spoof.

Happy reading guys

J"JD"N

**

* * *

**

**NNLB Chp5: Revelations and Repercussions**

Juban sometime that night:

A redheaded figure wandered down a dark neighborhood weak and on shaky legs. For some Reason she felt weak, but not of hunger or wear. A group of ruffians saw her as an easy mark and began to follow her down an alley. They found her leaning against a wall at the end of the alleyway, in nothing but a "wife beater" and gold boxers.

"Hey girl, you look like your looking for some action," on of the thugs said as they approached her.

The redhead lifted her head and stared the group and scanned their auras. They were dark and strong just what she needed, a "pick me up after dealing with those fuku clad cheer leaders earlier.

"Well boys, I am a little famished. Think you can give me a quick fix," she said as they drew near.

Once the thugs were in melee range the redhead grabbed one by the throat and slammed him to the wall. Her eyes started to glow a red hue and the thug's black aura became visible scaring the hell out of the rest of them. From the thug's viewpoint the redheaded girl was absorbing their comrade's aura. Once his aura was completely drained, she cast the body aside and went for the rest of them. A number of screams were heard and quickly dissipated in the night air. The read head stood among the scattered bodies of the thugs reenergized. Suddenly she fell to her knees, her eyes became pitch black and a black crescent moon appeared on her fore head. Her body was set ablaze by an unknown power and she felt as if she was being ripped apart. Her aura began to swirl and gather near her and before she could pass out she saw her aura take form.

A nude man appeared and stood before the fallen girl shocked by the occurrence. He looked at his hands and then the rest of him, then ran his hand through his silver hair and began to laugh. He felt a new source of power within him as me materialized a familiar set of white and blue clothing on himself. He was about to leave when he took another look at the girl the lay before him. He remembered their promise to each other and for once in his long and solace existence felt some sort of connection to her, beyond their coincidental meeting in the void. He knelt before her and took off his cloak and gently wrapped her in it and took her in his arms.

"I haven't forgotten Ranko. We made a pact to seek revenge to those who got in our way. We'll amass more of this new power between us and when the time presents itself, we will extract out revenge not only from them, but on this very rock we stand on as well," he made a vow as he vanished.

He later appeared in front of skull shaped throne in an abandoned palace deep in the Arctic where he located a faint source of dark energy. Near the throne room was a rock formation that looked like giant claw coming out of the floor large enough to place a person on it. The silver haired man placed the unconscious Ranko upon it still wrapped in his cloak took of his jacket and gently placed it under her head for a pillow. He gently ran his hand through her hair before leaving her to explore the palace. He turned to her once more and said,'

"The seeds of vengeance are sewn, now we nurture and cultivate them. I shall gather minions to hasten our cause."

The man walked up to the throne and noticed a stone staff near it holding a broken crystal ball. He tipped the staff over and both it and the staff shattered to pieces when it hit the floor. He waved his hand and the throne before him transformed to a beautiful black crystal throne. He sat upon it and pondered where to begin. His minions were either destroyed in the last great battle or betrayed him and came to live their pathetic lives on this miserable rock. He then summoned the mysterious new energy that fueled his powers and on his palm appeared an orb of black ki wavering like smoke in water.

"It's called "Negative Ki", it's not suppose to exist you know," a female voice came near.

Ranko came to view with his cloak draped around her and her crimson hair flowing freely beyond her shoulders.

"Ranko," The man exclaimed as he got up to meet her and guided her to the throne and told her to have seat.

"I'm fine. You needn't worry so. The separation was just a shock to the system. Do you remember much," she asked as she sat down.

"Very little, but mostly I remembered us as one being. It was…"

"Whole, complete. Call it what you may, but I would not mind feeling that way once more."

"How do you suppose we came apart?"

"I'm unnatural remember? Maybe it was a flux between your powers and the effects of "Negative Ki"."

"What is "Negative Ki"?"

"Ki is a power source of all things, you, your powers, me. All that there is has ki within. However due to the length and strenuous training it takes to use and manipulate it, many has ignored it powerful capabilities for more convenient means."

"Well in this case this power source is near limitless if used well."

"Ki is limitless. The negative ki we use has to be harnessed and is limited. You see ki is neither positive nor negative, both has tendencies to create and destroy. It is all in the users control. Ranma however has been able to create this new power source within him since childhood. Negative is the darkness within all living things. Some ignore it some embrace it, but all has enough within them. Even these senshi of yours have some taint of darkness in them."

"This boy, he is that special?"

"Yes, fore you see he's has kept from this world all his hatred and fears within himself, allowing it to take form in unreleased energy like a storm brewing within him. However he has never released it till it gained a consciousness and will of its own."

"You!"

"Correct. I still don't understand how he could easily forgive those who wronged him so easily. Time and again I've tried to rid him of his burden but he has a strong will and sense of justice as noble as that of a samurai. Then I felt you, somewhere, began stir within him. At first I thought you were the Neko-ken but that beast is but a barbarian at best you showed strength that rivaled that if not overcome his."

"What should I call you now that you are your own."

"Kurenai."

"Crimson. It suits you. How do you suppose we begin to harvest this negative ki?"

Kurenai raised her hand and launched dark beam of energy towards the darkness from the throne room. Suddenly a large crystal came to view hovering towards them. It stopped a few meters from them and they saw that there was someone inside the crystal.

The white silver haired man launched a black bolt of energy to the crystal shattering it and covering the one inside in dark vortex of dark energy. Slowly the darkness dissipated and revealed a man in similar clothing as the silver haired man near the throne. He now had blond shoulder length hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"Majesty," he cried as soon as he gained consciousness.

"Beriru is dead. You now serve us, understand Jadeite," Kurenai said.

Jadeite looked at the couple at the throne and then bowed to them.

"Yes mistress and master. I obey," he said.

"A herald," Asked the silver haired man.

"No. When I was merged with you I had all you memories as well as your vast knowledge of history, which is our current present. This former servant of Beriru once was gatherer of energy for their power source, he can be useful if he can be taught to gather negative ki."

Suddenly Jadeite recognized the man standing in front of him.

"Master Diamond."

"Rise Jadeite, you will lead the task of draining this rock of every once of negative ki. Forge your minions and succeed in this task." Diamond commanded.

* * *

A Taste Of Things To Come 

"How could you do this me, to your friends."

"What I did, I did to ensure that Neo Tokyo would come to be. That peace..."

"What about us. What about the lies that you keept from us."

"I don't want to figt my own brother."

"That monster is not your borther."

**SLAP!**


	6. Chp 6: Revelations and Repercussions pt2

Hi all

Just want you all to know that I have not fallen off the edge of the world, though lately I feel like I wish I did. Wedding's is called off on a count of I can't get what my fiancé wants. I know I'm not rich and am willing to bend over backwards to support us in anyway I can, but she's asking for too much. I can't give her the wedding she wants and now she won't talk to me. Her family is even angry with her for being that way. The only consoling factor to this predicament is I can concentrate on some overdue writing. I am not letting these fics go unfinished. And so like any good soldier I muster on, I hope you keep your attention as I attempt to finish my fics and always my gratitude to your patience. Please enjoy this and the many coming chapters of all my fics.

Also I include an idea for future fic that is a Marvel cross, here's a look-see at and tell me what you think.

Ranma/ Incredible Hulk

Origin: Ranma did not become the greatest martial artist around and Genma was disappointed at the fact. However, he's still good enough to better than the average black belt. (Basically he can still kick Akane's ass) Ranma was still put through the "neko-ken" training and had a portion of a "cat demon" soul was infused in to his as a result. Genma still brought him to the Junsenkyo though and here's where it gets interesting. Instead of falling in "spring of drowned girl", he fell into "spring of drowned giant berserker". Now it was said that who ever fell in to the pools of sorrows receives a potion of the soul who drowned in those pools. Somehow by a simple twist of fate the souls of the "cat demon" and the berserker fused into one entity. Genma was still cursed to be a panda, but Ranma came out of the spring he wasn't changed at all. When Genma turned back to normal (and I use that term loosely) he insulted and beat Ranma, saying some thing about the boy being so useless that even he couldn't get cursed properly. Something in Ranma snapped as his father continued to beat him. Ranma caught his father's hand at mid strike and began to crush it as his eyes started to turn into cats eyes and he said with growl, "Oyagi, your making me angry."

* * *

**NNLB Chp 6: Revelations and Repercussions pt2**

It was a day that would live as in infamy in Furinkan. As Akane walked through the gates she noticed the usual hentai hoard was not there to greet her. Walking across the courtyard Akane could feel the cold stares of some of the students that were wandering around the school grounds before school starts. Akane's pride took over as she just turned her head up and continued to make her way towards the school building. Suddenly Akane felt someone approach her from behind. Thinking that it was Kuno, Akane turned and took a swing at him. Akane's fist collided with the flat end of Ukyo's giant spatula and left a fist shaped dent on it.

Ukyo said nothing as she back handed Akane across the face and sent her crashing to the ground. Akane wiped the blood from her cut lip as she turned to face the angry chef. Gone was usual cocky cute fiancé of Ranma. What stood before Akane now was defeated and pissed former fiancé of the wayward Ranma.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you stab Ranma in the back like you did," Ukyo yelled at her.

"How did you? Nabiki," Akane said as she turned to see her sister at her usual perch by the second floor window.

Akane felt the eyes of the student body focus on her and blinded by her pride she tried to get up and strike back at Ukyo. Ukyo countered by tripping Akane with the long handle of her battle spatula.

"Don't count on Ranma bailing your ass out of this one sugar. This time you dug you own grave," Ukyo yelled at her.

"You there how dare you strike the fair tigress Akane," came from Kuno as he exited from a black limo near the school gates.

Kuno drew out his boken and charged towards Ukyo. He was within striking distance when a bonbori crashed on the floor in front of him stooping his charge. Every one looked at the direction where the weapon was hurled from and was led to a beautiful purple haired delivery girl on a bike perched atop the concrete wall surrounding the school.

"This no you fight stick boy. This fight is Xian –Pu and Ukyo with kitchen destroyer," the Amazon yelled at the delusional kendoist.

Xian-Pu leapt off her bike and the wall and landed next to Ukyo and drew a three-ringed sword form subspace and pointed it at Akane.

"Wow! She actually called me by my name," Ukyo thought, "Ranma must went off on her to."

"You dare match skills with the "Blue Thunder", have at the," Kuno said as he swung his boken at Xian-Pu.

Xian-Pu caught the boken in mid-strike and sent the delusional kendoist to LEO with swift kick to his jaw, before returning her attention to Akane.

"Shampoo, you know I'm not gonna kill her, just beat the shit out of her," Ukyo asked the Amazon.

"Xian-Pu know. No waste skill to kill who is no longer obstacle," Xian-Pu replied.

Akane, being the thy thickened, built like a brick, stubborn as a mule and just as stupid dope that she is took what the Amazon said as an insult of her skills as a martial artist; and therefore quickly got up and tried (if you mean tried like taking a grain of sand and trying to destroy a mountain with it) to take a swing at Xian-Pu. Ukyo blocked Akane's strike with the long end of her battle spatula and Xian-Pu buried her fist in Akane's gut. The youngest Tendo was ungracefully double over clutching her stomach.

Nabiki continued to watch from her perch on the second floor. Though she wanted her sister to be spared from the wrath of Ranma's suitors, she knew that Akane must learn the hard way that she is not at level she thought she was and that from now on there would be Ranma to rescue her. It took all her pride as the "Mercenary Ice Queen of Nerima" to beg Xian-Pu and Ukyo not to kill Akane after she told them the details about Ranma's sudden disappearance. She watched as Ukyo and Xian-Pu not so much as beat her sister, but humiliate her in front of the whole school for what she has done. Nabiki let out a heavy sigh as guilt for her sister and for Ranma plagued her thoughts. She left her perch and went back to her classroom to think of a way to make amends to the young man her family wronged.

Back to Akane's humiliation as the Xian-Pu and Ukyo let out some long pent up frustrations on the youngest Tendo.

"You never knew what you had," came from Ukyo as she threw her mini-spatulas at Akane, purposely just missing her to make her flinch as she continued her verbal assault.

"Airen risk life for you. You only bring him pain," Xian-Pu yelled as kept swinging her sword at Akane. She to intentionally misses just to cut her uniform and sending Akane scurrying against the school wall.

"I would give everything up just so Ranma would look at me the way he looked at you."

"Xian-Pu abandon life, abandon self to make Airen happy. What you do?"

Akane gathered what courage she could muster fire back at the two.

"That pervert did nothing but bring trouble my family's life ever since he sat foot in our house. He never once treated me right. I'm glad he's gone. Maybe now my life can get back to normal. He's not that special. He thought you were a boy and treats you like a brother," Akane pointed at Ukyo, "Your great grand mother taught him a few trick, so what. I could…"

SLAP (in stereo)

"You don't get do you? Ranma is right you and Ryoga deserve each other, you're both just as pig headed."

"You win. Airen Choose you," Xian-Pu said as she fell to her knees and began to weep, the admission of loss too much for the Amazon.

Ukyo helped the weeping Amazon to her feet and began to walk her out of Furinkan, but not before having the last word.

"You know what, I'm also glad he's gone, that way he never has to waist himself on the likes of you. I hope whereever he is, he meets someone better than you, better than all of us; but most of all I wish you knew what you threw away. You are on your own Akane Tendo. So the next time your "holier than thou" attitude get you ass in deep shit, better know how to get yourself, because I'm sure Ryoga won't save you ass till day four."

After that Ukyo lead Xian-Pu out of the school grounds leaving Akane to her own devices. Seconds later the bell rang and all the students went into the building. No one except for Yuki and Sayuri offered to help the fallen Tendo girl.

High a top the school building where no one could see, a blond haired figure sat at the edge of the building eating popcorn as he watched the whole scene. He felt another presence near form behind.

"Popcorn?" the blond man offered.

"Please tell me you are not selecting our army from this pile of shit," the female red head asked.

"No, but it does make an interesting soap opera. Suffice to say you are right about this place's ability to gather those with chaotic ki. How ever what we need is not here. I will not fail and Master Diamond."

"See to it you don't Jadite."

XxX

Cherry Hill Temple

A room full of girls who looked like they been through an American football game with out gear sat quietly waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Well is any body gonna say anything about the read head that kicked our asses the other day or what," the blond headed senshi of Uranus called out.

"What do you want us to say Haruka, we really got our but handed to us the other day. Ouch!" Makoto said as put more ice on her back-eye.

"I picked up some major evil vibes from her, but she fought using ki in stead of magic, which rules out our usual cadre of bad guys. But her ki was dark, I never felt something like that before." The Martian Senshi said.

Every one just looked at her and blinked twice, which made her face fault. She then began to give the rest of the Senshi a two-hour lesson on the subject of ki. Every one even Ami the bookworm groaned at thins turn pf events. However one of the Senshi was missing. Setsuna has been absent on the more recent Senshi meetings and has been keeping her distance, especially around Usagi.

XxX

Masaki Home:

Ranma was leaning over the balcony of the Masaki house and pondered on his current predicament. His thoughts were interrupted when the balcony doors opened and his mother came through it.

"Ranma dear are you alright, you barley touched your breakfast this morning," Nodoka asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Neither noticed the balcony doors open slightly enough for a cabbit and her pony-tailed companion to see and hear what mother and son are talking about. Also unknown to said little girl is that her sister walked by and turned to her with a smile on he face. The elder Juraina princess noticed that ever since that boy arrived three days ago she'd watched her sister try to get the boy's attention, but can't phantom as to why she's doing it. The cabbit noticed Ayeka passing and was about acknowledge her presence by miyaing, but was silenced when she saw Ayeka touched her lips with her index finger and winked at her as she left.

"I wasn't that hungry this morning mom," Ranma replied.

"Now I know something is wrong. Is Sasami's cooking not up to par wit Kasumi's or mine?"

"Huh! I think her cooking rivals Kasumi's and yours…kuso. I mean…"

Nodoka let out a hearty laugh, her son would never make it as a diplomat, hews just too honest.

Behind the balcony doors giddy teen that tossed her cabbit into the air caught her and hugged her tightly.

"You hear that Ryo-oh-ki he like my cooking," Sasami said as she hugged the cabbit.

"Ranma its all right I know it all a lot to take in, but you'll adjust, just like you always do," said Nodoka.

"But mom, this bigger than just getting rid of my curse and taking control of my life. I'm part alien and of royal decent. If any of folk back in Nerima get word of this, it'll never be the end for me. Mom my life is messed up as it is, I just don't know what to think any more much as I know who I am now."

"You are Ranma my son and unarmed war master, your life is what you make it. Let no one not even I dictate what fate you desire."

Nodoka waked to the double doors of the balcony. She turned to her son with parting words.

"My so I've failed you as mother, but know this, I will not fail you as a friend. Come to me when the universe is too much for your shoulders to bare, my arms are always open, my ear ready to here your pleas, and my love for you never ending."

Nodoka opened the doors and tumbling out fell Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki. Sasami cheeks burned with embarrassment as Nodoka let out a small chuckle when she passed the teen to leave her and Ranma alone.

Sasami quickly got up and straightened herself out before approaching Ranma.

"Good morning Ranma."

"Yo! Sami-chan."

"I didn't mean to listen in on you and your mom, I…"

"It's ok Sami-chan, we were just talking about how my life has been all crap till I got here."

"Was it really that bad where you use to live."

"Ya got a hour or two?"

"Sure."

"All right, it all began…"


	7. Chp 7: Don't Change That Chanel

**No Need for a Lunar Brother Chp 7**

Ranma told his entire life's tale the Sasami and found out he could not keep much from her. There was something like an aura the radiates from her that made him feel calm and know that what ever he told her she would never use against him. It was the same feeling he got when he often talked to Kasumi, that sense of peace and kindness that he could never feel from any one else. Ranma felt some disappointment at this thought as even his very own mother does not make him feel this way. He watched the various emotions that that played through the young girl face as he told her more about his life and adventures.

Unknown to either of them that just as Ranma began his tale the balcony doors slightly opened a pair of twitching ears near the opening listened as Ranma bared his soul the young future goddess. Ayeka and Ryoko listened intently as Ranma described how he was treated from being taken from his mother at a young age, Jusenkyo, the Tendos, multiple fiancés, and his greatest betrayal. Ayeka was so infuriated of how a member of the Juraian royal family was treated here on Earth that she was tempted to call the emperor and issue some form of punishment or blood feud to the parties the placed Ranma in such misery. Ryoko's reactions were slightly different. She mistook the young half Juraian just like all of those who wronged him did. She clenched her fist making her knuckles crack and arcs of energy were jumping around from it.

Suddenly the balcony door was closed snapping the two out of their stupor. There Washu stood with her hand still on the door handle giving the girls a harsh stare.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryoko yelled at the diminutive redhead.

"Yes Washu, I want to hear the rest so I can make thorough list of crimes against a member of the Juraian royal family." Ayeka said as she got up.

"I think that what Ranma wants us to know is something he'll tell us in his own terms. I think that spying on him was one of the things that he disapproves of and what some of the people Ranma is trying to get away from did to him." Washu said in her annoying all knowing way.

"So what, I just bet you can't wait to strap him down in your lab just to find out how kicked my ass and use him as your guinea pig." Ryoko said as she crossed her arms.

"I think that I have enough info on the guy and I don't want him anywhere near my lab unless he has to be there. Half of the whole thing is still running on auxiliary units and I have to wait for shipments from various sources before I can even begin to run things normally. Now you two but out and leave those two alone." Washu said she began to push the Ryoko and Ayeka away.

It was about a half hour to lunch time when Ranma finished his life's tale to Sasami, there were times were tears were shed and some giggles that escaped when the tales took turns on Ranma's misfortunes; but nonetheless Sasami now fully understands why this young man be here act the ways he does. This young man who she for some reason can't help but want to know more, far from just his exploits and more for just his skills.

"You really have been through a lot huh?" Sasami asked as she hopped up and sat on the balcony railing.

Ranma smirked as he back flipped on to the balcony railing next to her, than sat Indian style next to her.

"I gave you the PG-13 version of a lot the things that happened to me. I couldn't even begin to say the things that went with dealing with Happosia. That guy is total sicko." Ranma said as he unknowingly gave Sasami one of his killer smirks.

A blush crept across Sasami's cheeks as she took one of Ranma's hands to her own. She then guided his hand to her warm cheek and said, "Thank you for telling me all this Ranma, I know that it's sometimes hard talk about things that you know that hurts you. I promise, no matter what I would never do anything like that to you. "

Ok it's been a while since we heard from the peanut gallery but still unbeknownst to the two on the balcony is that their tender little moment was being watched. In the living room on the sofa were Washu, Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi watching intently what was going on the television, the show being of course what Ranma and Sasami were doing on the balcony. A tub of buttered popcorn was on Washu's and Mihoshi's lap. All of them leaned forward as Sasami took Ranma's hand and placed it on her cheek. Washu had the cutest anime eyes look on her face as she hoped so much more to happen. Ayeka had a blush plastered on her face as she watched how her younger sister was maturing before her eyes. Mihoshi turned on the water works as she heard Sasami make a promise to Ranma. Ryoko was shoveling popcorn into her mouth as she was drawn to the scene that was going on not more than fifteen feet from them. Washu spared no expense in the way things were shown on the primitive TV, complete with a swirling trail of cherry blossoms passing by the couple, the romantic music playing in the background and slight blur effects during the close up scenes.

Tenchi having just arrived from the fields walks in on the girls watching TV with such intensity that he felt their auras hit him in waves.

"Hey guys, what's on?" he said as he neared them.

He was knocked over as all four girls tuned to him with index finger on their lips and shushed him. He quickly turned to see what was on the television and saw what was going on and few moments crawled away for safeties sake. He knew from first hand experience when those four get like this, his sanity and well being were better of somewhere else.

Back to the romantic setting that is being watched. Ranma began to blush as he felt the heat emanating from Sasami's cheek and gently took his hand back. He could almost swear that he could've several women groan in displeasure when he did it and quickly dismissed it.

"Thanks Sasami, I know you won't. I'll probably be around long enough till our house in Juban is fixed." He said.

There was slight pang of pain in Sasami's heart as news of him leaving was heard.

"Hey, may be you could come by sometimes and stay for a while. We can go out and see what Juban has to offer. I haven't been there since I was six, I'm pretty sure things are different now and I want to get to know the neighborhood again. It'd be nice to go around with some one." Ranma said.

Sasami's heart quickly skipped a beat as he asked her to see him after he leaves and spend some time with him wandering around his old neighborhood. He wasn't just leaving and never to heard or seen from again, he wanted to spend some time with her to. Sasami could have sworn that she heard some hoots and cheers coming from near by but quickly dismissed it.

"That'd be great. I would often visit auntie Nodoka in Juban till she told me that her house was nearly destroyed sometime ago." She said she hopped off the balcony railing.

"Yeah, that'd be my fault. My so called fiancé's trashed the place when they were trying to get a hold of me after the failed wedding, but that's over with now. Since you been there before maybe you could show me around. I heard that there are a couple of good ice-cream shops there; let's hit a couple when you're around." Ranma asked as he hopped off the balcony and landed near Sasami.

"Sure, it's a date." she cheerfuly said. Sasami was caught off guard when Ranma landed that she tripped face first onto his chest. Ranma placed his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her off his chest matching blushes on their faces.

"Are you…"

The question died out as both could swore that they heard loud cheers were being made as if in their expense. Another momentary catch of each others eye and the two disengaged.

"Oh my, it's nearly lunch time I better go and start preparing it." Sasami said as she left feeling a little too warm for her taste leaving Ranma with his usual trademarked cluless look.

Momentarily...

"I could help. I'm good around the kitchen…"

Ranma's words stopped when he entered the living room from the balcony and noticing a beet red Sasami staring at the floor and tapping the point of her index fingers together. Ranma then notices the crowd in the living room cheering and doing cat calls. Unknown to Ranma the peanut gallery increased by three. Ayeka had a hand on her check but smiling at Sasami and him. Mihoshi was wiping tears from her eyes as she cheered. Ryoko had her arms crossed and had a smirk on her face. Washu was whistling and doing cat calls while her two puppets Washu A & B were throwing confetti. Nodoka hid the smile on her face with a Japanese paper fan. Tenchi was bound and gagged was hanging from on of the arms of the sofa and Kasohito was sitting quietly on one of the single sofas. Ranma was wondering what was going on till his eyes sat upon the TV. There he saw what happened in the balcony. Now it was a freeze frame of when Sasami took his hand and placed in on her cheek, complete with swirling cherry blossoms, romantic music and end credits rolling. He turned away blushing just in time to miss a doctored preview of what the two would look like on a date in Juban complete with an encounter with fuku clad cheerleaders of love and justice.

"I'm going to get lunch started." Sasami said as she dashed for the kitchen.

"I'm gonna do some katas out side." Ranma said as he practically teleported out of the house.

**Juban, unknown location:**

Jadeite was looking over the latest victims he was drawing negative ki from. These yakuzas were a good source of negative ki but nowhere near the amount of power had he taken from teens. Their energy levels were higher and concentrated.

"Energy is really wasted on the youth," he thought as he drained the last drop of negative ki from one of the yakuzas.

"Well done Jadeite," Came from a feminine voice from the darker side of the alley.

Kurenai materialized from the darkness and walked up to the once dark generals of Beriru. Jadeite admired the orb of negative ki on his hand and nearly mesmerized by the it's appearance of smoke swirling in water.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"I feel as if the mere amounts taken from these fools fail to compare to what I use to take from younger sources." He said as he tossed the orb to her.

Kurenai, instead of catching the orb opened a small portal in front of the path of the orb sending it back to the well where it was stored.

"I see you point. ""Energy is wasted on the young."" What do you propose?" She continued.

"I do not know yet. Serenity's brats are still around and I don't want to arouse unneeded attention to us." Jadeite said.

"I might have an idea. Dojos, martial artist, and fighters," Kurenai said.

"What of them?"

"Where else can you find not only an abundance of ki but fighters as well? We need fighters and converting their ki to negative shouldn't be much of a problem. Use them and as they fall drain them." Kurenai said with a grin that hid what she truly intended, for his crimes.

* * *

A Taste Of Things Yet To Come:

"Hello, I'll be your tutor. My name is Ami Muzino."

"Sempai!"

"Who's the hunk of beef running on the wall of the school?"

"It's been a while, my love."

"Wait a minute you're the guy my cousin Ukyo is engaged to?"

* * *

Welcome true believer and friends. As you can plainly read that this fic is far from over. Life just gets in the way. As I mentioned on the Ra-El fic, the fiancé has been long forgotten. I'll cope, since things can't got the way she wants it, I'm cutting my losses and hope to find someone who can sail thought life with no matter how rough the waters get. Oh well, enough of that hope you enjoy this tidbit and see you on the next chapter. Now, on to the honorable mentions.

Ranko Lina Inverse: About the only thing I don't like is the evil Ranko but at least you changed her name but still it's Ranko. But that could be because of my name that I don't like it. Wait that is the reason I don't like it. _Technically it's was never Ranko to begin with. For all intensive purposes Ranko has always been Ranma, unless used differently in other fics. Kurenai was like a bolt out of the blue when I chose her to be one of the main villains of the fic. We never got to see Ranma's evil side before, now we do._

When is Ami going to meet Ranma? So is Ranma going to be Usagi's brother right? And give Ranma his Curse back it so a part of him. _Soon, No, and we'll see in that order._

Upgrade: They told off Akane, but she's too stubborn to really get it, and now Sasami learns of Ranma's past. I doubt she'll take it well. _I really think that deep down that Ukyo and Shampoo really care about Ranma. It's more than the okinomiyaki cart or the whole tribe thing. Akane deserves to be bitched slapped with the truth. Now is the time that she has to own up to what she think she can do. Now about Sasami, from what I saw on the continuation of the Tenchi OVA called Tenchi Ryo-oh ki! she can kick ass on her own and quite good with a quarter staff. I'm kind off writing her like how I would for Kasumi, that's not say if lines were crossed that she wouldn't go Tsunami and blast people in her way, she makes it so she doesn't have to. I've always though the entire universe would collapse if there were was fic written where Kasumi, Sasami/Tsunami and Belldandy are in at the same time and paired with Ranma… Hold that thought… On my next work of great fiction… You'll just have to wait and see._

Tovath: You seem to be a good writer, but I get so tired of Uberbrat Akane stories. Please read 'In the Lunchroom' by Trimatter._ I've read other Ranma/Akane pairings before, but they have neither convinced me or showed me that they belong together. Any abusive relationship always ends badly period. Ranma is so much better than Akane and to be victimized constantly is just plain wrong. It was funny the first season or set of mangas, but to endure it for nine seasons or some 40 mangas later was just redundant. Hell by second or third season alone I'd have chosen Ukyo just to get the hell away from Akane and set up shop somewhere else._

JustWriter2: (the pits of Hell) Someone with long silvery hair and golden eyes sneezes. _Who are you refereeing to. Sephiroth had green eyes._

Kidan Yoshilda: I Been Waiting on a update on this Story for a Long time now Hurry up and Update it! Umm Please? _Here! Happy? Your turn. I can't wait for the more Voltron 1/2_


	8. Chp 8: Where We Last Left Off

**Well come true believers and friends.**

Still alive, barely but still writing which is important? Hope you like the twists that are coming. Any ways I'm gonna go on a little rant. So bare with me; Don't worry its not about what needs to be done editorial wise nor will I go into a tangent in the etiquettes of loathing Akane. I figure that since you come back and send some good feed back then I'm doing something right. So here it goes.

I had to re-watch the Tenchi OVA's and Ryo Oh Ki OVA's to complete or try to complete this fic and there was one thing that really bothered me. I find that I hate how the Tenchis mother was portrayed at the end of the Ryo Oh Ki OVA's. The portrayed her a loon which was direct opposite of how she portrayed in "Tenchi Muyo In Love." I'll keep this short. I love how Achika's character was done in that Tenchi movie and gives a slight insight on how Tenchi came to be a warm and kind hearted person. Not that that idiot that was used in the Ryo Oh Ki OAV's. What the hell were they thinking when they did that? Shouldn't they know that Tenchi fans who no doubtly had seen the earlier movies pick up the huge difference. This is why I still hate the fact that there were 3 different Tenchi incarnations and why I think the OVA's should be the only cannon, but should exempt how Tenchi's mom was made to be a nut job at the end of the Ryo Oh Ki OVA's and go with the one in "Tenchi Muyo In Love."

End of rant. Any ways hope you like this addition and I'll get on to adding more soon.

* * *

**No Need For A Lunar Brother Chp 8:**

The dream would start the same way. At most they seemed like bad flashes of random scenes you'd seen during a movie preview. One flash was what looked like a fortress of ice under siege and the only front line of defense were group of women warriors whose main fighting abilities were elemental based attacks. Another scene flashed this was of a man with shoulder length silver hair forcing himself upon a woman with nearly the same hair style like Sasami's, except hers were golden. The last scene was the most disturbing. Before the dreamer was a defeated woman with golden hair and next to him was the silver haired man from the flash before. In the dreamer's hands appeared a sword and the silver haired man commanded the he slay the woman. The dreamer had no control, tough try as he did. He raised the weapon as he stared at the defeated woman's defiant blues staring back at him. A loud cry came from the dreamer as he struck the golden haired woman and as the life fades from her eyes, the dreamer saw his reflection on her eyes as she fell and as the blade fell from his shaking hands…

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" came from Ranma as he quickly got up from his nightmare.

His heart hammered in his chest and he was drenched in sweat as he ran his hands through his long hair. Ranma looked at his hands that were shaking as tried desperately to remember what occurred in his nightmare. A knock came from his door and a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Ranma dear, are you alright?" came from Nodoka as she entered her son's room.

Nodoka knelt down beside Ranma and took him into her arms in a loving embrace and asked if it was the same dreams as before. After gathering himself Ranma slowly disengaged himself from his mother's arms before answering her question.

"No Mom. I'm almost used to the Neko-ken nightmares, but these dreams… They're like fragments of memories and in the end a vision of the future." Ranma said as he ran his hands through his hair once more.

"You could talk to me about anything my son and no judgment will be brought upon you." Nodoka said as she placed her arm over Ranma's shoulders and both she and her son leaned against the wall.

Ranma went on about what he could remember about the dreams that recently been haunting him the past few nights. He talked about the palace of ice or crystal, the group of women warriors defending it, the silver haired man who forced himself upon the golden haired woman. There was slight hesitation when Ranma talked about his role in the nightmare, but decided that it was best to tell his mother the truth.

"I killed her." Ranma choked out.

"Now dear, it was only a dream. Time and again you never intentionally hurt anyone with a good reason." Nodoka said as she rocked her son in her arms. "I know that you could never take a life in cold blood."

The knowledge of his mother's faith in him has calmed his clouded emotions down as he once more removed himself from her arms and gazed the clock on the desk. It was around five in the morning, about an hour and a half before Ranma usually wakes up to do morning katas.

"Why don't you go back to bed, it's still early and no one would be a wake for another hour or so." Nodoka said she fixed Ranma's rumpled futon.

Ranma had a far off look on his face before answering.

"It's ok Mom, I'm wide awake now and I doubt that I could back to sleep. I think I'll go workout by the water's edge and clear my head at the same time. Ever since my Jusenkyo curse has been… I'd like to say cured, but I wouldn't want to push my luck and I ain't much of water magnet as I use to be." Ranma said as he went to the closet to fetch his work out gear.

"Very well dear, just make sure you tidy yourself up when you come in for breakfast." Nodoka said as she saw Ranma leave the room.

---8---

Nodoka was just about to exit Ranma's room when a sudden voice caught her off guard.

"He knows you're trying to help, he wants to let you in, but he wants to take care of things himself. He loves you very much that much is undeniable. His pride however is very much still his one weakness."

Nodoka turned to see who said those words and saw grown up Washu standing by the door frame.

"Washu and you're in your udult form." Nodoka said in surprise.

"I told you, when it came with dealing with Ranma this form seemed more suitable. He's a remarkable young man though a bit gullible. He's been here for about a month and I can't help but care about him, not that I'm trying to take him from you or competing against my sister mind you. After all he's been through; he still let the needs of others go before his. You should be proud him." Washu said as she opened gate to her lad and motioned Nodoka to follow.

"I am proud of my son. He's gone through so much and often alone. At times I ask myself if I deserve such an honorable son. He's faced so much with little guidance or the kindness only a mother can give, I have nothing but pride in who my son has become" Nodoka said before passing through the gate.

In Washu's lab Nodoka saw that most of Washu's tech was nearly fully replaced or repaired and was currently sporting various information and pictures of Ranma, mostly of him working out taken at angles that would make most women swoon.

"Was there a particular reason that you brought me here Washu, or did you just want to show me how well you take elicit photos of my son?" Nodoka asked as she looked at sever videos of Ranma doing katas.

"What, can't a girl dream?" Washu said slyly as she brought up another screen with details about Ranma.

"I brought you up with what I know about your son and what I could drag out from Tsunami without her giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl. Honestly you think that an omniscient multidimensional being would have more self control." Washu said enviously.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I'm hearing or am getting old for my age?" Nodoka asked with a sly grin.

"What? I'm just saying…you know a little self control isn't much to ask for."

"You're straying from the point of why you've brought her here Washu." said feminine voice from a dark corner of Washu's lab.

"Tokimi what did I say about just popping in and out of my lab?" Washu said in jest to her.

"About the same thing you keep telling Mihoshi when she winds up in here. Now that bubble headed detective just happens somehow get to my private dimension. Honestly she's as much as bother as that fanged boy with the polka dotted bandana that somehow often shows up and catches me in the bath." Tokimi said as she transformed to her chibi self and floated over Washu's shoulder.

Washu hated it when Tokimi does that and made her feel as if Tokimi was literally looking over her shoulder like some parent making sure that she doesn't make any mistakes.

"You know I hate when you do that." Washu said to the chibi goddess over shoulder.

"Don't mind mere dear, you know I love to see how things work."

"Ladies you can have at you banter later. Washu is there something the matter with my son?" Nodoka asked in worried tone.

What Nodoka said kicked in as the two squabbling sisters ceased their actions.

"Well, what I thought was an oversight due to most of my lab being destroyed by Ranma. Ranma's genetic makeup is rather bizarre. For one thing, I can't seem to find any of Genma's DNA sequence in his genetic makeup, not even in the subatomic level."

"I'm not at all surprise that you'd find that Washu. Have you ever heard me mention that Genma was Ranma's father, ever?" Nodoka said with a straight face.

---8---

Out by the waterfront Ranma went through a few new katas he's been working on. He made up his mind that he'd abandon the "Anything Goes" style and would create his own style. As of late, with no interruption from the NWC he's been able to some independent studying. Among them was philosophy, Masaki-san had lots of them at the temple. He picked up a copy of "Tao of Jeet Kun Do" when he went to town with Sasami and found that Lee's philosophy and style mirrored some aspect of "Anything Goes" and retains the fighter's honor. He became a fan of mixed martial arts competition he saw on TV and often watches it with Ryoko and Mihoshi. As he was finishing his kata he was surprised to see Sasami not far away from the water's edge. She appeared to be talking to someone, yet Ranma saw no one with her. However he did feel another presence near her. It wasn't till Ranma looked at Sasami's reflection on the water that he noticed that something was awry.

---8---

**Nerima much much later:**

Nabiki walked to Ukyo's restaurant after and was surprised to see it closed during the lunch rush and a "For Sale" sign hanging by the door. Ukyou has been absent for nearly two weeks and Nabiki went to see what's the matter. Nabiki had a lot to think about since Ranma left. His absence has been felt literally around Nerima. Guys at Furinkan are glad the there was no longer a Ranma for them to measure up to, which is polar opposite reaction with the female populous. Girls were upset because there was no Ranma to fawn over for. The girls knew that he was betrothed to Akane but could always count on Ranma if ever they got into a jam, especially if that jam happened to be Happosai. Ramna's flaws were often over looked by his actions, which often enough were rather heroic to the girls. Among the girls crying in Ranma's absence were the many construction workers and companies that were currently unemployed in Nerima.

Tatewaki Kuno keeps bragging that he drove off the "foul sorcerer" by his prowess, though he blames the disappearance of the "tree born kettle girl's" on the missing Rnama. Kodachi comes by the dojo every now and then and literally kick Akane's ass demanding that she bring back her beloved or tell her where he is. Akane never had a chance nor can be helped by her sister as they are not fighters. She never asserted herself to furthering her martial art skills besides brick breaking and living in her delusional world that she's the best, which meant her ass got handed to her several times often by Kodachi when she drops by to demand for Ranma's whereabouts. The other times she gets her ass kicked is when another Genma appointed fiancé would come and ask for him and were told of what has happened to him and how treated by her and ultimately how he was betrayed by her. Lately Kodachi has been coming by less, must be getting board since Akane doesn't pose much of a challenge.

Akane was in a constant bad mood at home or at school. The hentai hord lead by Kuno returned at full force to no end in torturing her. The female populous of the school has given her the cold shoulder and find that her friends like Yuka and Sayuri are distancing themselves from her.

Hyuske and Daiske are taking up martial arts in memory of Ranma and try their best to keep things from going totally out of control. It was nice of them but most of the time they wound up getting drained by Ms. Ninomiya.

Xian-Pu hasn't been seen around Furinkan or the Tendo home for some time. Nabiki would sometimes see her on her bike on the street of all places when she's on a delivery. Her eyes and mannerisms no longer had the bubbly personality that even sometimes annoys mercenary Tendo. Nabiki guessed that she's staying around because she can't go home without him and would rather live in exile than in shame. The ones most affected by Ranma's absence Nabiki thought was in the Tendo home, her and her older sister. Nabiki misses the sibling-like ways she pushed him around but never meant any real harm, since he would always be there when she needed him. She's certain that Kasumi misses the little brother that she took cared of and the one who always be there when no one was.

Nabiki pushed these thoughts aside as she saw someone move about the restaurant through the window. The bell rang as Nabiki opened the door.

"We're shug…" Ukyou stopped midsentence as she saw who came in.

"What the hell do you want Tendo?"

"You've been gone two weeks…"

"And you what came to check on me because you care or you think that I could lead to Ran-chan? Think again sister."

"I didn't come here to fight or coerce you to give any information to where Ranma is. I haven't been looking for him since he left." Nabiki said as she looked down and clenched her fist.

"Why not?" Ukyou asked in surprise.

"I owe it to him. It was my family that drove him away." Nabiki said.

Ukyou saw and felt what Nabiki was going through and approached the girl. She pulled out a seat from one of the tables and motioned for her to sit.

"So did he get to you to?" she asked.

"You know Kasumi asked the same thing. No, not like that; He was like a little brother I could push around and could take it and we'd be ok again later and maybe have some fun you know. Akane always took things personally and was no fun. He… he fought back. He's not as dumb as he pretends to be." Nabiki admitted as she rubbed her temples.

Nabiki took a deep breath and gathered herself before asking her loaded question.

"Did you… you know, really love him. Ranma I mean."

There was slight gasp form Ukyo as the question was never presented before her.

"I guess you could say I fell for him. I've spent the better part of my life hating him, blaming the loss of my femininity to him, hunted him down and when I finally found him and was this close to getting even, he called me cute. It was like a burden was lifted off my chest, like I was once again worthy of being feminine again. He always tread me the same as before even after knowing I'm a girl, but he's always gone out of his way to make sure nothing bad happens to me. I guess that what I love most about him, no matter what he'll be there."

Ukyou then got up and walked to cashier's counter and took out what looked like a small model of an okonomiyaki cart and showed to Nabiki. She opened the top and revealed its contents. There were a few large stacks of yen notes within and folded letter.

"I got this in the mail two weeks ago and I was thinking ever since of what to do next." Ukyo said as she handed the letter to Nabiki and sat by her.

Nabiki began to read the letter and tears fell from her eyes as she read what he wrote. It detailed what Ukyo has been and always will be to him, how sorry he was for the misunderstanding and her suffering because of him. The money which far exceeds the cost of the yatai and dowry was to be considered a gift to who he considers a beloved sister and promise that he someday shall return. Nabiki folded the letter and returned it to Ukyo.

"What will you do now?" Nabiki asked.

"Well for starters forgive him; if anyone's to blame it should be that moron Genma. I called my father and told him everything and to my surprise Ranma gotten a hold of him too. I'll be leaving soon and probably set up shop somewhere else. My cousin Makoto is been bugging me to see her and help her track down her missing sempai. I figured, why not. You?"

"I got some things to work out here before I can do anything too drastic, but I'd appreciate if you'd keep in touch, for business reasons of course."

"Is that "Nabik" for you wanna be friends?"

"Sure." Nabiki said before bidding the Ukyo good bye.

"Nabiki, I'm really sorry for the trouble and damages I caused before and after the wedding fiasco." Ukyo called out before Nabiki reached the door.

"Just keep in touch when you leave and we'll call it even." Nabiki said as she smiled at her before leaving.


End file.
